Foresight
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Honour Greylock was a vital part of James' past. But now, as hate and aggresion drives them further and further apart, will it also stick a wedge between James and Lily? Or can they change fast enough to save these crumbling relationships around them?


"_I'm telling you James, I can win this time, but I need your help." Honour's voice was pleading but surreal. She didn't understand why he wouldn't, couldn't trust her this once, take her word for what she knew was best. "Potter, just this one time, believe me when I tell you that you can't change this, no matter how much you want too, you have to trust me." _

_James' wand was held at her neck as he starred down into her pleading eyes. Eyes that had seen to much over their time, eyes that if anything, were telling the truth. But he couldn't believe her, she may have seen so much more of this then he could prove, but Honour had never known these people like he did. _

_Her wand had fallen to her side as Merikh, her shifter stood with a defensive crouch near by. James never did understand her relationship between the two, but they had always been inseparable and now… as he starred into the deceiving pools of blue, he couldn't help but hate himself in a way, but applaud himself in others. _

"_You don't know what your talking about Greylock. Just back off." his voice was warning as he stole the wand from beside her and turned on his heel, stalking towards the others and motioning for them to leave, not wanting to face her again. Honour had always been good, but this wasn't her. James knew she would change, and she would go back to who she was, but until then… he didn't want to face her anymore._

"_You'll regret this James, you can't try and live in a world where you think nothing will hurt you. It's there, and I've seen it." her voice matched his warning one. She may not be blood, but she was family… and James had seen enough to appreciate who he had chosen for his family, blood related or not. _

"_You've seen nothing." Sirius Black was the last to speak as he, James, and Remus Lupin walked away, leaving what was once a big part of who they were, behind them. _

James' POV

"Mr. Potter, I assume you think this is all fun and games?" the teacher asked as I smirked, turning from Sirius to the professor and back again as I tried to hide my smile. Knowing it would only pour me into more trouble.

"No sir, I was just saying to Sirius how much I thought of a challenge this all is. And you… with such courage to teach us these things. It's incredible." I flashed him a toothy grin as the Dark Arts professor shot me a hard glare before turning back to the class with a slightly harsher tone and state of mind. "I think the nutter's finally lost it." I whispered as Remus simply rolled his eyes and Sirius snickered as he sat beside a sixth year Gryffindor and twirled a piece of her dark, long brunette hair. Distracting her tenfold as she swatted his hand away and scowled him for his distraction, but inwardly smiling at the attention she held.

"Mr. Potter, since you seem to know so much. Would you care to come up and show the class?" a shrill voice called out as I turned to the front of the room, hiding my surprise well. The teachers eyes bugging out as he gripped his wand firmly and fought with himself about his motives.

"I… would be honoured." I stated, standing from my chair and walking towards the front of the room. Looking to my love, Lily Evans as I passed and winking as she shook her head in disgust when I smiled at her.

"Ah, Miss… Evans, would you like to help him?" the professor asked as she turned to the teacher with a hard expression.

"I don't think it would be best to hurt such a pretty face like Lily's, how about someone else?" I asked with a chiding voice as Lily sent hateful daggers my way when I simply pouted and turned to the Slytherin side of the classroom. Seeing all of the Death Eaters and Soon-to-be's in there natural habitat. The bottom of society. "How about Black? Or Malfoy… I'd even settle for little Snivellus over there." I offered with a grin as the teacher turned to me with a smile suddenly.

"And deny you a perfect competition? No, I have the best opponent for you Potter." he said with a smile as I looked around, looking eyes with Padfoot and Mooney as they both shrugged their shoulders. It didn't matter, I was the best dueller in this class, no matter what anyone said. "Greylock…" his voice drawled out as I turned to meet the face of the blond beauty I had once known all to well.

Honour Greylock and her family had been an all respected clan of powerful wizards when I was younger. Our parents had forced us into friendship, and as bad as it seemed at first. We were the best of friends right up until second year. When the Greylock's were summoned and asked to join the Death Eaters, Honour lost everything when they refused. She lost her family, her friends, her house and everything she knew that was a normal life. So when she returned in third year to tell me that she had been sent to a home full of the Dark Lord's Followers, something broke.

I knew it wasn't her fault, but why wouldn't she stay with us? We had asked her out of the good of our hearts and she had still turned us down. So why would she choose to be a part of their world and leave everything she could have been apart of behind?

Sadly, doing that, it meant she was no better then all of those Slytherin scum. So we lost contact, things began to change. We never talked, always glared at each other, and though my mum would warn me, we were as bad to her as we were to the Slytherins when no one else was around.

But until that happened, she was Lily's best friend. The tall, blond beauty that had aced every class and side stepped the leaders of the school in a single stride. Yet, I was the only one that could see through her, I was the only one who could see who and what she really was underneath. A dirty, rotten, blood traiting Death Eater.

"I thought you wanted to challenge me?" I called out vigorously as I looked from her wavy blond hair to her loose tie and large robes. From her moody eyes that changed colour with her every emotion, to the stance of arrogance and courage. "This won't take to long at all." I smiled as she slowly sauntered over with a daring tinge to her playful eyes.

Bowing slightly with a dramatic motion, she lifted back up as I scoffed. "I'm not bowing to the likes of you Greylock. You can forget it." I smirked as she smiled sickly sweet when I turned to look at the class only to meet eyes with Lily as she slightly grinned and shook her head, as if she were pleased that Honour would be the one to face me.

"I don't mean to be a stickler for the rules. But mommy would be displeased with your lack of gentlemanlike chivalry." her tinkling voice called out through the room as every eye turned to look at her beauty, for if anything… that was who she really was.

With a flick of her wand, I found myself doubled over as the class watched in silence, some shocked, others to amused to make a sound. With a quick recovery, I picked myself up straight as she circled me, her blond hair the only thing caught behind while she sauntered around.

"Are you going to make a move Greylock… or just prance around all day?" I asked incredulously as she shot a quick jinx from my left to my right and smiled as I reacted much the same as she most likely expected. She was testing me, testing my abilities, and it was natural, like breathing as I drove from one side and blocked her on the other.

"Is that the best you've got?" I snickered as she stopped pacing and stood before me as I quickly threw another spell at her when she easily deflected it and returned one with equal power, but a non verbal hex. That was another thing about Honour Greylock, as powerful she was with spells and charms, if anything, the only respect I held for her was the fact that she was one of the youngest wizards every to master non verbal magic as quickly as she did.

Suddenly, things began to heat up, I could hear the students taken bets as vigorous hexes and jinxes were thrown between the two of us. As much as it pained me, there was a slight wave of doubt that crossed me. She was good, and having the ability to master silent spells only added to her skill. So within the time we had started to battle, the teacher was nearing close to call it a draw, but I wouldn't be put down that easily. Stepping it up a notch, I looked over briefly to catch the eye of Lily as a pained expression took on her face for a few moments before she caught me looking.

Turning away, I smiled at the thought she was trying to hide something from me. Stupidly, I forgot where I was for the few seconds and one of Honour's nonverbal spells managed to leak through my protective shield as I felt it through me backwards and to the ground as the bell rang, signalling for all the students to leave. And after a few seconds, the only ones left were Greylock, Lily, Sirius, Remus and I.

Hearing her footsteps, I knew she was standing over me when I watch a drip of blood fall to the floor. Looking up slightly, I saw that she had extended a hand to help me up. Looking into her eyes, I saw their familiar grey walls she had placed around herself after she lost her family. And once again, I realized that it was times like these I regretted giving up everything we once had together, everything I pushed away.

Refusing to take her hand, I grunted as I stood up on my own and leaned onto one of the nearby desks as I looked to her with a hateful glare, only to catch her hurt expression after it faded for a few seconds. "I don't want your help." I hissed under my breath as she watched with what felt like unseeing eyes before turning away to Lily who stood close behind.

Joining by her side, they began to walk from the room together. "Lilyflower!" I called after her as I suddenly realized the limp in Honour's walk. And with a slight smile, I was reassured that at least I had caused some damage.

"Save it Potter. If your really that heartless. Then maybe what I saw in you was fake after all." I was shocked to say the least at her choice of words. Sure, she was sticking up for someone that could possibly tear down our future, but she had also said that she saw something in me. "She's a Gryffindor James, a house, a family member. And you of all people should know how to look past blood and find the resemblance in everyone."

"Save it Lils. I can't blame him anymore then you can blame the darkness that comes every night. Some people just can't open their eyes and see the stars." she offered a smile as Lily shook her head in disbelief. "Honestly Lily. It's not worth getting mad at him for nothing. Some just don't understand."

"Greylock, if you honestly believe that statement, then maybe you should be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, because in Gryffindor, we stand up for what we believe is right." she said defiantly as my eyes flickered to Honour to see her reaction.

"And that's exactly what he's doing Lily. Everyone has there own opinion. And who would I be to change his?" she asked lightly as I tried to hide my frown, I didn't want Lily to dislike me even more. No matter how good of an act she was putting on.

"He was your friend, doesn't that count for anything?" she asked in shock as Honour pulled Lily towards the door of the classroom, acting as if there was no one else there.

In a quieter voice that I could hardly hear, Honour sighed and murmured the last words as they escaped from the classroom and out the door.

"People change Lily. And weather or not it's for the reasons we want them too. Sometimes it's safest to let them think what they want. Sometimes, that's all you can do."

Sigh a defeated sigh, I slumped back down to the ground and hung my head in my hands, there was no way I was going to win over Lily as log as it looked like I was hating on her best friend. But there was also no way that I would ever lower myself to her level, no matter what she did or said to me. Honour Greylock was nothing but a phoney liar, and someday. I would prove it to the world.

"You alright mate?" I watched as Sirius half jogged over and took me by the elbow as I stood up, helping support a portion of my weight as I leaned heavily on him for back up. "You took quite a spill, and too 'Good for Nothing Greylock'. Must have hit hard Prongs, I'm sorry to see you go down." he added sympathetically, though I could see him hiding his smile.

"Nice try Pads, but I saw right through it." I scolded and shook my head as I winced and he quickly cleaned and fixed all my wounds. Making the stance I was in much more bearable compared to before.

"Hey, I hate her just as much as you do. And it's not right for a traitor scum to be aloud in Gryffindor, home of the great. But it's not like we can just get her kicked out." he murmured as I walked beside him out of class when he waved goodbye to his latest girl. And it was true, there was no way we could possibly get her kicked out. The only way others had before us was if they had used unauthorized magic on school grounds. "Unless…" he trailed of as I looked to him in confusion.

"I know what your thinking. But I'm just wondering if we could really pull it off. No one has ever done it before." I warned as Sirius nodded his head in agreement. "Which makes it all the more perfect!"


End file.
